In certain applications for adhesive compositions it is desirable to control the amount of adhesive used or to indicate the areas where the adhesive has been applied. This is the case for certain spray adhesives. Therefore, some spray adhesive compositions are colored as described, for example, in US patent application publication No. 2005/0082338. An example of an application where it may be desirable to indicate the areas where the adhesive composition has been applied to is the preparation of composite materials. Certain composite materials, for example those containing one or more curable resins and reinforcing materials like fibers, are widely used as a light weight alternative to metals, for example in the production of components for use in the automotive, aircraft, and watercraft industries, as well as in the architecture and construction businesses. A typical process for making composite materials involves the preparation of a layer containing the reinforcing materials, such as fibers. The reinforcing materials in those applications are held in place by means of adhesives. The adhesives are typically sprayed onto the substrate and are colored to indicate the areas onto which the adhesives have been applied and to avoid using excessive amounts of adhesives. A resin material is then typically combined with the reinforcing material and subjected to curing. This process may be repeated as needed, depending on the application. When using colored adhesives, colored residue of the adhesive may remain visible in the finished composite material. This residual color can be undesirable because it could negatively impact the visual appearance of the finished composite material. Certain embodiments of this disclosure provide an adhesive composition that has an initial color to facilitate the application of the adhesive composition to a substrate, which color changes at a later stage to minimize the color impact on the final material.